


Quick Study

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Bad Spanish, Burn Notice Kink Meme, F/M, Humor, Learning Through Rewards, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona's determined to teach Mike some Spanish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Study

“Pay very close attention, Michael,” Fiona said, sitting up primly on the kitchen counter. She was nude, her hair tied back in a bun, and a volume of Spanish spread out across her thighs. She pointed an index finger toward her mouth. “Labios,” she recited.

Michael rolled his eyes but stood patiently still, and equally naked, before her. “Labios.” 

She poked the tip of her nose. “nariz.”

“Nariz,” he echoed back.

She traced the rim of her right eye. “Ojo.”

“Ojo,” he echoed, his translation growing in its rapidity. 

Fiona raised an eyebrow. “Very good…” she took his hands and pulled him closer. “Shall we try some applied learning?”

He raised an eyebrow, kissing the eye he’d named. “Si,” he muttered. 

She rewarded his sarcasm with a smack to his posterior, her arms looping around his waist. The hand she held was planted upon her breast. “mujer,” she said. “mujer de mama.” 

Michael loosely fondled what he held, and Fiona’s eyes drifted closed for an instant before she pried his fingers away. Her expression took on winsome cast as she pointed to her nose.

“Nariz,” said Michael, and kissed it. 

Her hand shook as she pointed to her lips. “Labios,” said Michael, and kissed them. “What’s the word?” he asked, “for kiss.”

“Uh…besame,” Fiona managed, leaning against his chest. Speaking of, “tetilla,” she said, tweaking his nipple.

Michael grinned. “More interested in your mujers now, Fi.” 

“Michael, pay attention…” she groaned. 

“What does this mean?” he asked, kneeling. The tip of his tongue flicked out and he teased her nipple. 

“A conjugation,” she gasped out. “Dar un besso.” He tried to take the nipple into his mouth and she arched her back. “Michael, you’ll never learn if you rush ahead to go over unfamiliar material….You’re not ready for…” she closed her eyes and he switched breasts. “Michael!”

He dodged her hands when they pulled him upward. “Stomach?” he asked, bringing his free hand up to hold and pinch what had been abandoned by his mouth. 

“Vientre,” she said, now and squirming against his hands. His kisses rained down upon her thighs, which parted in automatic invitation. He was taking advantage of her feelings for him, and she ought to stop him, but…

“And here?” he exhaled against the pout of her exterior lips.

Fiona sighed. “Keep doing that.”

“The name?”

She tugged on the non-existent ballast of his hair. “Eat,” she demanded.

“No name, no tongue,” he said. 

“There’s…concha, but that’s rude….” Fi squirmed in his hands, trying to spread out. “Vagina’s still the technical term…” She sighed. 

“Now that we’ve got that settled….” He dipped his head between her legs, the sudden rapid flick of his tongue making her feel faint. 

Fi had enough strength of mind to peel back her labia to reveal her clitoris. “There’s…nothing but clitoris…” she said, then her words were cut away by the circling of his tongue, the wild and rapid tease of his mouth. “MICHAEL!” she cried out. 

His hands raised her high, held her aloft with her elbows braced on the counter, made hers squirm and twitch on the spire of his tongue before peacefully subsiding into throbbing relief. 

Michael rose with shiny lips. “Orgasmo?”

“How did you know that?” she panted, reaching for his cock.

“I’m a quick study,” he replied, sliding forward and into her.

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fanfiction uses characters from Burn Notice, which is the property of NBC/Universal. Infringement for monetary gain has not occurred, and this is a work of fanfiction intended for nonprofit use only.


End file.
